


And I won’t let it go to waste if I get a taste

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, M/M, Top Niall, but the smut is really bad and im sorry, i had niall sing cher's part bc of that one line lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Niall sees Harry here with his friends all the time. He’s always the life of the party and he knows how to have fun. Harry is such a crowd pleaser, he knows how to make people laugh and his entire presence just lights up the entire world. The man can sing too, Niall is in love with his voice. Niall thinks just how theatrical Harry is whenever he sings and performs. The boy is made to be a pop star, Niall thinks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or: Niall is a regular at the bar and recruits Harry for a round of karaoke</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I won’t let it go to waste if I get a taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trishapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/gifts).



> ok so i really hope this is what the author had in mind bc i LOVE this author a lot  
> the title is from pom poms by the jonas brothers lol

Tonight is his night, Niall thinks. He’s finished with his homework, he did his laundry, cleaned his dorm, called his mum, and he even put said laundry _away_. He’s pretty proud of himself, so he decides to treat himself. 

Niall loves going to the pub. Even if its going alone. He loves seeing all the people there, he loves the music, he loves the fun, but more importantly, he’s there for the karaoke nights.

Niall  _loves_  karaoke. He lives for the karaoke nights at the pub, it’s one of the main reasons why he goes so frequently. He loves performing just as much as seeing other performers. It’s the closest he can get to his dream. He just loves to have fun.

Even though he’s going alone, he does not mind. His mates, Liam and Zayn, are having their own ‘celebration’ tonight.

Niall knows quite a few people at the bar, so he shouldn’t have too much trouble finding someone to talk to.  _Besides,_ Niall thinks  _it’s treat yourself._

~~~

There’s a bonus round at tonight’s show, a duet. Niall kinda regrets going alone now since he’s only got himself, but he doesn't pass up the opportunity to make new friends.

Niall’s tried asking some of the other regulars if they would be up to do a duet with him, and he’s been turned down each time. Hell, he even tried to call some of his friends to sing with him, but they all kindly declined. Niall starts to get in a sour mood, the total opposite of his normally bubbly personality. Niall orders and pint and so dejectedly sit down at the bar. Niall sighs and sips his pint sorrowfully. Niall ears perk up when he hears that familiar laugh spread through the pub. The boy, Harry, (as he learned from the bar tender) is waving goodbye to his friends and going back to sit alone at his booth.

Niall sees Harry all around the campus. Whenever he seems him he’s always got a smile on his face and a swing in his step. Even though Niall is as social as he is, he will never be able to face The Harry Styles. 

Harry has consumed Niall’s thoughts more than he’d like to admit. Niall’s imagined countless things involving this boy and himself.

It’s not like they’ve never spoken before. They have! It’s just that it’s not for reason Niall’s wished for. The first and the last time was when Niall spilled his pint all down Harry’s shirt and blushed and apologized more than he should’ve. This day is imprinted in Niall’s memory and the way Harry said “ _it’s fine, babe”_ will overplay in Niall’s head everyday.

Niall sees Harry here with his friends all the time. He’s always the life of the party and he knows how to have fun. Harry is such a crowd pleaser, he knows how to make people laugh and his entire presence just lights up the entire world. The man can sing too, Niall is in love with his voice. Niall sees just how theatrical Harry is whenever he sings and performs. _The boy is made to be a pop star,_  Niall thinks.

He has long brown hair and lovely green eyes. He always wears button downs with only it buttoned halfway up. He wears tight pants that squeeze him in all the right places and various scruffy boots.

 _And his tattoos!_  Harry’s arms are littered with various tattoos that Niall would loves to trace with his tongue. 

Niall thinks Harry’s a good choice.

~~~~

Niall walks up to where Harry is sitting alone at his booth, aimlessly scrolling through his phone. Niall stops right at the edge of the table and clears his throat.

“Excuse me?” Niall asks.

Harry looks up at him and turns off his phone. “Yes?”

“Oh well-” Niall starts.

“You can have a seat,” Harry so kindly interrupts.

“Oh, um, thanks. As I was saying,” Niall continues, to be cut off by Harry again. 

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Niall. Now I-”

“I’m Harry,”

 “Nice, now can I finish please, Harry?” Harry nods and Niall sighs in relief. “I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my partner for this karaoke duet night?” Niall asks, biting his bottom lip.

Harry seems to be in deep thought, acting as if Niall asked him something important.  _it is kinda important_ Niall argues in his mind.

Harry seems to be taking a long time so Niall interrupts him, “I- _m, um, you, you don’t have to though! It was just an idea, and-”

“No no no, I’ll do it. Seems fun, recruiting a random stranger to do karaoke with,” Harry says, interrupting Niall’s word vomit.

“Cool, cool,” Niall smiles

“Not such a ‘random stranger’ though,” Harry continues, “you spilled your drink on me once,” 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry about that,” Niall says.

“It’s fine as I said before. Can I please pick the song?”

~~~

Sonny and Cher never seem to fail, according to Harry. 

~~~

“ _They say we’re young, and we don’t know. We won’t find out until we grow,”_ Niall starts. 

Harry takes the next verse wonderfully, grabbing Niall’s hand. “ _Well I don't know if all that's true. 'Cause you got me, and baby I got you. Babe,”_

“ _I got you babe,”_ the sing together.

The smile on Niall’s face grows with each line. He feels like his smile is going to split his face. It appears Harry is on the same boat.

Niall reaches his hand up and tugs on Harry’s long locks at the next verse. “ _So let them say your hair's too long, 'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong”_

Harry grabs Niall’s hand from his hair and twines his fingers with Niall’s. “ _Then put your little hand in mine, there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe,”_

_“I got you babe,”  
_

_“I got you to hold my hand,”_ Harry sings and smirks.

 _“I got you to understand,”_ Niall replies. _  
_

_“I got you to walk with me,”_ At this line, Harry tugs on Niall’s arm so they start walking across the small stage. _  
_

_“I got you to talk with me,”_

_“I got you to kiss goodnight,”_ _  
_

_“I got you to hold me tight,”_ Niall sings, bringing Harry into a hug. _  
_

_“I got you, I won't let go,”_ Harry laughs slightly and hugs Niall back. _  
_

_“I got you to love me so,”  
_

_“I got you babe”_ They finish, breathing heavily, wrapped into a hug. Niall unwraps himself from Harry and stands next to him.

Niall bursts out laughing and the crowd starts to clap and cheer. Both Harry and Niall bow and Harry grabs Niall’s hand and leads him off the stage.

“Wanna go back to my place?” Harry whispers in Niall’s ear.

Niall’s breath catches in his throat. “Y-yeah,” he chokes out.

~~~

Harry doesn’t live far from the pub, it turns out. Which is good because Niall feels like he’s going to explode. He can’t stop thinking about Harry’s mouth and how Harry will look under him moaning and groaning from just Niall’s touch.

Harry grabs Niall’s hand and pulls him up to his flat’s door. Harry reaches into his pocket and grabs out his keys and opens the door. 

As soon as they’re inside Niall pushes Harry up against his door and starts to kiss up his neck. Niall bites Harry’s earlobe and sucks on it and releases it as quick as he got it. Harry shudders and moves his arms around Niall’s neck instead of leaving them flat by his sides. Niall starts rubbing his hands up and down Harry’s chest and turns his head to finally kiss Harry on the mouth.

Harry kisses him back immediately, and tightens his arms around Niall’s neck bringing him flush against his chest. Niall moans into Harry mouth and Harry takes this chance to shove his tongue in Niall’s mouth. Niall retaliates by sucking on it. Harry moans louder than Niall did and pulls away and he starts to back Niall up towards the couch. Niall lands flat on his back and Harry straddles his hips. Niall raises his hands and starts to push Harry’s hair out of his face and Harry leans down to kiss his neck but Niall pushes his hands under Harry’s shirt and lifts it off his head and does the same to his own. 

Niall eyes all of Harry’s tattoos scattered all over his arms and the ones on his torso. His runs his fingers across the laurels by his pelvis, across the moth, and he finally runs his thumbs back and forth across the swallows.

Niall feels Harry’s hand tap his cheek and he gets out of his daze.

Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s back and pulls Harry down so that they’re chest to chest and kisses Harry once more. Niall sits up, and pushes Harry on his back, climbing on top of him. Niall starts kissing and biting Harry’s neck and trails down all the way to the top of his jeans. Niall is now leaning half off the couch. Niall looks up at Harry and Harry gives him a little nod, signaling him to go ahead.

He unbuckles Harry’s pants and drags his boxers along with them. (Harry’s jeans get stuck around his ankles and Niall almost punches himself in the face, and it’s completely unsexy but it’s a fond memory). After Harry is naked, Niall stands up rids himself of his bottoms as well. 

Niall climbs back on top of Harry and he stops him. 

“Wait,” Harry says. “The lube is in that drawer,” pointing to the table on the opposite side of the couch. Niall grabs the lube and a condom and gets back to his previous position. 

Niall kisses Harry and uncaps the lube and starts to drizzle it on his fingers. 

“Ready?” Niall asks against his lips.

“Yes,” Harry breathes.

Niall lays lays down an Harry and moves his hand down and he circles one finger around Harry’s hole once and pushes it inside, up the the knuckle. Harry hisses and Niall presses light kisses to Harry’s chest. 

“Another,” Harry moans.

Niall pushes a second finger inside Harry and moves them ever so slowly in and out, giving Harry a chance to get used to it.

Niall finally gets to the third finger, kissing Harry on the mouth as he moans against his lips. Niall stretches his three fingers out and starts to scissor Harry, stretching him out fully. 

Niall tears the condom open and puts it n his length and stops before he enters Harry.

“Go,” Harry mutters.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Niall slowly pushes inside him, getting him used to the feeling of him. After a moment Niall starts to moves his hips slowly, then goes at a faster pace when Harry wraps his long legs around Niall’s waist. Niall fucks into Harry deep, his balls slapping against him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Harry moans loudly and Niall licks into Harry’s mouth, making him moan even more. 

Niall moves one hand from where he’s holding himself up down to Harry dick and starts to mess with his balls and tug on Harry’s dick. Niall flicks his tongue across Harry’s top lip and he kisses him again. Harry’s lips are sinister, they make Niall’s head swim.

Niall pulls away to breathe and leaves a love bite on Harry’s neck.. 

Niall’s thrusts start to slow down as he can feel himself reach his high. Niall tugs faster on Harry, trying to get him off first. Niall watches Harry as he reaches his point, his mouth going into a perfect ‘o’, moaning Niall’s name as he comes. It only takes Niall a few more thrusts to get himself off. He buries his face in Harry’s neck, dragging his lips across the smooth skin.

Niall drops down on top of Harry, trying to regulate his breathing. After a moment he finally pulls out of Harry, ties on the condom and tosses it in the small trash can text to the couch, and drops back on top of him.

Harry grabs Niall’s face in his hands and kisses his mouth once, then he kisses the dimple on Niall’s chin. “Love this,” he whispers against his skin.

“How was that?” Niall mutters in Harry’s ear.

“Perfect,” he replies, running his short nails up and down Niall’s back. “Lets go to my bed? Hmm?”

“Okay,” Niall says.

Niall stands up offering Harry a hand to get him up. Harry gladly takes it but doesn’t let go when he’s up. He hold Niall’s hand from the short walk to Harry’s bed, and doesn’t let go when they lay down.

“I call little spoon though,” Harry says all too seriously.

Niall laughs and motions for Harry to turn around so he can get behind him. Niall wraps his arm around Harry’s waist and kisses his neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~~~~

Niall woke up to Harry poking lightly at his cheek. Niall blinked a few times and then finally settled his gaze at Harry.

“Good morning sunshine,” Harry’s laying down with his head resting on a propped up elbow, smiling at Niall.

“Mornin’” Niall replies, laying on his back.

Harry bends down and presses his lips lightly to Niall’s temple. 

Niall smiles and suddenly he feels awkward laying in Harry’s bed. Niall wonders if this is a one night stand, if so, he wants to get out as soon as possible.

“Um,” Niall starts, only to be interrupted by Harry.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” he asks.

Niall freezes and take a moment too long to answer because Harry tries to take his words back.

“I mean, if this was just a one night stand and that’s what you ant then I’m okay b-” 

“Harry,” Niall laughs. “of course I’ll go on a date with you,”

“You, you do?” Harry stutters.

“Yes, you nutter,” he giggles and he raises his head and presses his lips to Harry’s. Harry melts into Niall’s touch just like he did last night. Niall could get used to this.


End file.
